Hidden Shadows
by Afroson
Summary: I am half Shadowhunter and half warlock. They thought I was safe, I thought I was safe until a figure from my parents past comes from the shadows...


A/N:

Anne: Hey guys, I'm Afroson Lil sister and I decided to write this fanfic for anyone who loves Shadowhunter like me. Don't own any characters except: Innis, Aoife,Basil,Jeremiah and Pamela

Chapter 1

When you think of the Shadow world, one obviously thinks about good and evil, there are the good guys who does everything in their power to protect the innocent and the bad guys that want to destroy everything and take over the world. It's completely different when you are living in a Shadow world; good guys are actually the bad ones and the bad ones turn good, they just need to break that label that was put on them. I know this for a fact because of my parents and who I am. My parents are Alec Lightwood, a Shadowhunter who fights the demons who comes and terrorize people, and Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and a Downworlder. Now the whole situation about Shadowhunters and Downworlders aren't suppose to be romantic together is bullshit but it has gotten a bit better from what my parents told me. Now, to the topic of me, Alec was the one who had me. He had actually drank a positon that Magnus had made for a client to get pregnant and BAM! he was pregnant and nine months later I came.

I do bare the marks of Shadowhunters but my Warlock mark I haven't got or I'm just more angel than demon. My name is Jeremiah Charles Lightwood-Bane and I'm fifteen years old; my younger two siblings are Max William Lightwood-Bane who is a blue warlock whom is only four years old and Raphael Samuel Lightwood-Bane, a Shadowhunter and only two years old.

I hear stories about Uncle Max, Uncle Ragnor and Uncle Raphael from everyone. Uncle Max died young and by someone that they thought they could trust; Uncle Ragnor was killed at his home after he sent out a fire message to Papa, and Uncle Raphael took his life to save Papa and Uncle Luke.

Anyway, my dad had told me that I was able to get a _parabatai_ since I am indeed a Shadowhunter, and my grandfather had highly approved of it. My grandfather was eiffy about how I came to be and how I was half angel and half demon, but every time I ask him about Shadowhunters, he would literally brighten up. My grandmother on the other handle doesn't care if I'm half and half, I think she's just happy to have grandchildren to spoil.

My dad, Papa and I were sitting down at the kitchen table discussing the ceremony. Max was playing Raphael in the living room. "Basil is going to be my _parabatai_ ," I said. Basil Crosstone had been my best friend since we were five years old. Basil was the type of Shadowhunter who you would want desperately on your side, like Uncle Jace, he won't back down from a fight. "I already discussed it with him and he agrees."

Dad nodded. "Good."

"Is Uncle Jem going to be the head of the ritual or is another Silent Brother going to take over since he isn't one anymore," I asked.

"I can call Jem and ask," Papa said, as he sipped on his wine.

I nodded. If I was going to go through this ceremony I rather have people there that I could trust and I don't trust a lot of people. "Okay," dad said, "this evening when Basil and his parents come over for dinner we can discuss it more."

To be honest I was excited to do this Shadowhunter ceremony though Basil and I had decided that the "old, regular" vows weren't going to cut it for us so we decided on going down the new vows. Usually it's just Shadowhunters going to an event like this but that rule won't cut it since family friends would be along there too.

I looked at my parents whom were talking about angel knows what, I just tuned them out. I watched as Chairman Meow walked into the living and laid down on the floor and watch the two younger ones play.

_Warlock Transition_

Later that evening, Papa was cooking Asian food while dad was trying to find something that will keep Max and Raphael 's attention until the food was done. I sat down on the couch beside Max, whom was disagreeing with every kid show that dad was trying to put on. Dad sighed in frustration, and the remote. I knew what Max and Raphael wanted to watch so I turned it to _Dr. Phil_. Dad looked at the screen before he turned to me. "Couldn't you make them watch cartoons?"

"I could and I do but their favourite show isn't on Tuesdays," I said, putting the remote down and leaned back. "Today is Tuesday."

Dad narrowed his eyes before at me when we heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer it and I had heard him greeting the Crosstones. I heard footsteps coming to the living room. " _Dr. Phil_ for the bros?" Basil asked, looking at the screen causing me to look up at him. "Nice therapeutic session."

I shrugged. "They like the drama." It was true. Max and Raphael loves shows that can dramatic sometimes over dramatic which I have to immediately change.

"Have you finished your part of the vows?" He asked.

"You make it sound like we are getting married," I joked. "Yes, I have. I finished them late yesterday and now I just need to memorize them and put your words and mine together."

"Sounds good."

I was about to say something else when Papa called, "Kids! Food is done!" With that, my brothers immediately left the couch and headed to the dinning room with Basil and me right behind. I put Raphael in his high chair and Max climbed into his spot beside dad. I sat in between Basil and Papa. Papa used his magic to place glasses of wine on front of us and juice to Max and Raphael.

"I must say that it is about time you two decided to become _parabatai_ ," Aoife said with her Scottish accent.

Dad chuckled. "Indeed." I glared at him.

"Ha-ha very funny," Basil frowned slightly as to trying to hide his joking smirk. He dug into his food, eating it as if he was trying to distract himself. "Well, everything is all done with the planning."

"You two agreed on who is officially coming? Who is the head of the ceremony?" Innis asked, he was born in the United States but it was easy to tell he had Scottish background whereas Aoife was born in Scotland.

"Yes," Basil and I said at the exact same time.

"Also we changed our vows to something much more….dated," I said, taking a bite of the pulled pork.

"Mm hmm," Basil agreed with his mouthful. I looked at Basil's food, it was almost half gone. He swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "Besides, I can't have him taking a reaction at the ceremony if it calls on for full blood angel. Can't have him dying, could we?"

I stared at him. Sometimes I wondered how I could ever put up with him. "Thanks for the concern," he said plainly. He just smiles at me.

Max was drinking his juice and playing with the vegetables and slowly taking a bite out of them before he decided he was just going to eat the meet and rice instead. He looked up, somewhat interested and bored of the conversation.

"In that case, we can have the ceremony earlier," Dad said and Innis agreed. "I know there is a meeting I have to attend to in Idris tomorrow but we can do it Friday."

"Sounds good to us," Aoife said. Basil nodded as he continued to eat his plate of food.

After the whole ceremony topic was done , we moved on to a different one which I wasn't paying attention to. I smiled when I heard Max and Raphael laughing at something Basil had said. I must say, I wasn't nervous about the ceremony, heck, I wasn't worried if the Council was there but I had a bad feeling and it seems like it was going to go away anytime soon.

A/n:

Anne: So how was that?

Basil:I'm still hungry

Jeremiah: good, except for the bad feeling I'm having

Anne: Don't worry about it

Basil: Guys, I need more food!


End file.
